gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper-Deuterion Engine
A is a revolutionary mobile suit reactor used within the Cosmic Era timeline. Technical Information Created by ZAFT and also used by Terminal, this new type of mobile suit reactor is a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System that was supposed to provide unlimited self-sustaining power with the two systems supporting each other. Mobile suits using the Hyper-Deuterion Engine are considered to be nuclear powered. How the reactor works is unclear. Although it was designed as a superior form of nuclear engine over conventional nuclear reactors, it is possible to drain the power reserves to a near-critical level of 17% as proven during the Destiny Gundam's first engagement with the Strike Freedom. How this is possible is still unknown, though it is speculated that due to Destiny's prototype nature, its engine may have malfunctioned after being pushed to the limit too quickly, resulting in it not being able to recharge in time.http://www.gundam-seed-d.net/story/diq/phase_42.html It has also been suggested that the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System could not keep up with the energy consumption.Hyper-Deuterion Engine Talk Page, "Explanation for the power issue" section History This new type of mobile suit reactor was created by ZAFT during the Second Alliance-PLANT War and tested on the prototype ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. Afterwards, the reactor was installed on ZAFT's newest Gundam-type mobile suits, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. Terminal, after acquiring the data for this technology, equipped it on the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. Notes *In the Super Robot Wars series, the Hyper-Deuterion Engine provides 25% energy refill (of the unit's maxiumum energy) per turn. Thus the units that have this feature will only very rarely run out of energy, especially if their energy capacity has been upgraded. Even if there are circumstances in which they actually ran out of energy, they will get a nice amount of energy on the next turn. **In Super Robot Wars UX the ability was nerfed to only 10% for unknown reasons, while the 25% energy regen was given to the Twin Drive System. *The Hyper-Deuterion Engine was omitted in Super Robot Wars Z2. The Mobile Suits that are supposed to have this feature in the actual story simply only gain a small energy regen (or medium, after fully upgraded) as their passive ability. This is similar to the incident where the N-Jammer Canceller was completely omitted in Super Robot Wars J without a replacement ability. This might have been done for simplicity as the game is known for having a particularly large amount of units with diverse abilities. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, the Deuterion Engine is a Burst Type function that grants mobile suits an HP regen when in effect. *In the SD Gundam G Generation series, the Deuterion Engine is a combination of Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System and Neutron Jammer Canceller, where mobile suits can remotely recharge energy from warships and negate the cost of using defensive abilities. References Category:Cosmic Era technology